The courage to love you
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Simon feels insecure and trust issues keep him from telling Jeanette he loves her but that all changes tonight. one-shot (CGI verse) SxJ


**Author's Note: Hey guys...Its been a while since I've done a one-shot so here it is. SxJ (CGI verse)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**The Courage to Love you**

Simon laid on his bed spread out across his royal blue pillow and staring up. He sat there thinking and thinking, and thinking, and thinking...his thoughts danced around in his head, but all of the thoughts were of one person. Jeannette. She meant everything to him, every move she made, every step she'd take, and every flirt she'd throw at him would drive him crazy. For years they had been friends, best friends, the silent bookworms, they told each other everything...well...almost everything. They both kept an important secret from each other...they were both in love with one another they just were afraid to tell them, they didn't have the courage to tell the other. Jeannette, in a desperate attempt about a week ago, told Alvin and in turn Alvin told Simon, sorta.

Alvin told Simon that Jeannette was "badly crushing on someone." it took a bit of time to get it through Simon's head that the crush was him. He didn't believe it...Simon was insecure about himself, from his body to his personality...he never believed that a girl, let alone the girl of his dreams, could have an interest in him. He sighed laying on his bed, staring up through his fogged glasses. He wanted to love her but...he didn't have the courage to love her. She wasn't the first girl he has liked. Months ago he dated a girl named Jessica. A mistake he will never forget...he trusted her, enough to the point where he was ready to say he loved her until she broke his heart, leaving him a mess...but he wasn't alone...there was Jeannette, right there to comfort him, and that's when he realized...she was the one.

But...he didn't have trust after what happened between him and Jessica...he didn't have the courage to love anyone after what happened...he didn't have the courage to love Jeannette...but dammit he had to find it and he knew it. Though he didn't know when to tell her or where to tell her. He sighed in frustration from his thoughts and insecurity. He slammed his fists down onto the pillow. "Why the hell am I so complicated!?" Simon yelled through the room, expecting no one to hear...until one certain purple-clad chipette entered the room.

"Simon?" she called out for him. He looked down from his center bunk to see Jeannette standing in the center of the room.

"Je-eannette?" he asked looking at her

"Who else?" she answered with a small smile. Simon jumped down from his bunk and walked towards her...stopping about a foot away.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked

"Well...considering its my room." she said in a hinting manner

"Right, sorry I'm just a little...well...my mind is a bit on overload." he replied

"Ok...well I'm gonna be in the living room if you wanna talk." She said turning away and walking towards the door

_"No, don't let her leave...tell her dammit!" _He's mind told him as his body just stood their until Jeannette turned around and looked at him.

"Simon?" she asked

"Ya, Jean?" he asked in return...she sighed

"I have to tell you something." She said to him walking closer

"Sure...you can tell me anything." he replied

"Well...for a long time now our friendship has...expanded and we've grown closer together and I-" she was interrupted

"Ya, I know we have grown closer...as friends and I'm glad we have become so close..."

"Simon." she tried to get his attention as he rambled on

"We have always been friends, always and being best friends I feel that..." he continued

"Simon..." she tried to get his attention

"We have been so close that I have just..."

"Simon!" she exclaimed

"Ya?" he answered...Jeannette drew their bodies closer together, standing in front of Simon, staring up into his storm blue eyes, mesmerized by his eyes as their gaze locked, she whispered to him.

"I'm in love with you." She said locking her lips with Simon's...the overwhelming bliss...a kiss of pure passion as Simon kissed her back and as their lips separated, Simon froze in astonishment. _"She is in love...with me?"_ he asked himself as he stood there and stared into her eyes...he stayed there staring until Jeannette pushed away, uneasily after he wouldn't respond.

"You don't have feelings for me." She said with tears in her eyes "I get it." she said turning away with tears until Simon grabbed her by the arm

"Jean wait." he said pulling her back to him "I never said that I don't have feelings for you." his words caused her eyes to snap up and meet his "I'm just afraid." he confessed

"Of what?" she asked

"That it will turn out like the last time...you'll get bored of me, and leave me to find someone else...just like Jessica did."

"Simon I would never do anything to hurt you...you know that." she said pulling him closer

"You promise?" he asked

"I promise." She snapped her eyes shut and pressed their lips together...a kiss that would be paralleled by no other, a kiss of passion so strong that he knew he had found who he was looking for...and she was right in front of him the whole time.

"I found it." he whispered

"Found what?" she asked him...his lips slightly pressed against hers only to separate seconds later, he stared into her violet eyes as he spoke.

"I found the courage to love you."

* * *

**END NOTE: OKAY...NOT MY BEST STORY BUT REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT...I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TURN AWAY FROM HEARTBREAK STORIES AND WRITE SO PURE ROMANCE, EXCEPT FOR "DRIFTING APART" WHICH IS A ROMANCE BUT NO SPOILERS ON THAT ;), SO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID...PLEASE NO FLAMERS OR HARSH REVIEWS. **


End file.
